guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Jamón Serrano
Le jamón serrano, jambon sec espagnol, est un aliment obtenu à partir du salage et séchage à l'air des pattes postérieures de porc. Ce même procédé est utilisé pour produire la paleta, l'épaule de l'animal. Le jamón est l'emblème de l'Espagne et lorsqu'une femme est sensuelle et appétissante on dit d'elle, qu'elle est jamón. Le jamón serrano n'a en rien le goût du jambon cuit et est différent des autres jambons secs (à part les rares vrais jambons corses et ceux de Bigorre). Il est appelé serrano car la coutume est d'affiner les jambons dans des hauts lieux dans les montagnes au climat doux et sec en été et aux hivers froids, conditions idéales favorisant le processus de maturation et l'affinage. La péninsule ibérique avant d'être occupée par les Romains, a déjà une énorme reconnaissance dans l'élevage porcin et la production de jambons. Certains porcs sont probablement apportés par les Phéniciens pour améliorer les races localesTeVeO Chic, Numéro 51, Éditeur PI S.A., 2008.. A l'époque romaine, l'abattage des porcs est pratiquement institutionnalisé. Des cuisiniers esclaves ibéro-celtes deviennent dans les palais des cuisiniers spécialisés dans l'affinage des jambons, les vicarius supra cenas jouissant de privilèges. Du IIIe au VIe siècle les terres ibériques passent de la domination romaine à celle des Wisigoths. La vie dans ce monde de jamón, reste la même. Jesús Ventanas parle de tradición porcófilaEl jamón ibérico, Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. Les historiens ne retrouvent pas une seule référence au cochon dans les livres de cuisine d'al-Andalus[http://www.historiacocina.com/es/historia-del-cerdo Historia del cerdo, marrano, cochino, puerco o jablies]. Du fait de la Reconquista de l’Espagne sur les Maures, au cours des XIIe et XIIIe siècles, l’élevage des porcs par les paysans est à nouveau encouragé. La production augmente considérablement dans les villages. A cette époque la consommation de jambon sec devient courante dans tout le monde latin, germain et même slave''El jamón ibérico'', Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. De la matanza dans les fermes on passe à l'époque moderne. A l'heure actuelle, l'Espagne est le premier producteur et consommateur de jambon au monde. On élabore environ 38,5 millions de jambons et épaules à l'année, et les Espagnols mangent près de 5 kg de jambon par habitant et par an[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. En Espagne, on élève des porcs blancs, des porcs ibériques (à tort souvent dits noirs) et des croisés. Le mot serrano (montagnard) vient du mot espagnol sierra, qui désigne une région de montagnes ou de collines. Jamón serrano signifie donc jambon de montagne. C'est dans les sierras espagnoles que sont élevés les porcs de races blanches destinés à la production de ce jambon particulier. Le Jamón serrano ne doit pas être confondu avec le Jamón ibérico. Les races de porcs espagnoles sont nombreuses. Il existe trois secteurs possédant leur propre label de qualité qui élaborent du jambon de porc blanc : * Téruel (Aragon), * Trévelez (Grenade, Andalousie) * et Serón (Almería, Andalucía). Les jambons sont empilés sur le sol ou dans des récipients, en alternant couche de sel, couche de jambon et ainsi de suite. On lave au bout de quelques semaines, puis on le laisse sécher de façon naturelle et s'affiner pendant des mois ou même des années. Le Jamón serrano et le Jamón ibérico sont parfaits pour une alimentation saine et équilibrée grâce à ses propriétés nutritives[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. Néanmoins c'est le processus d'élaboration qui détermine la teneur en sel plus élevée du jambon de porc blanc, car le temps de maturation est plus court. Il faut donc acheter des Jamon Serrano Gran Reserva ou Quatro statciones * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * HISTOIRE . Avant les Romains . On peut reconnaître dans des peintures rupestres de la péninsule ibérique des sangliers. Au niveau des porcs de nombreuses sculptures très anciennes, généralement funéraires, existent encore dans le sud-ouest de l'Espagne, les représentent''El jamón ibérico'', Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. En Europe la domestication du cochon sauvage date de 4000 avant J.C.. Il se nourrit de surproductions agricoles de fruits sauvages, de glands, de châtaignes, de tubercules, champignons, et même de petits animaux tels que les lapins, lièvres et les faons[http://www.historiacocina.com/es/historia-del-cerdo Historia del cerdo, marrano, cochino, puerco o jablies]. La légende veut que le premier jamón serrano est né le jour où un porc/sanglier tomba dans un ruisseau d'eau fortement salée, et se noya. Des bergers le ramassèrent et le firent griller, découvrant alors sa saveur délicieuse, surtout celle de la cuisse. Ils vont constater plus tard qu'en salant le jambon, il se conserve bien plus longtemps sans perdre de son goût. Ils perfectionnent alors leur méthode jusqu'à obtenir l'un des meilleurs jambons séchés au monde. Les premiers porcs ibériques sont importés dans la péninsule Ibérique par les Phéniciens en provenance du Liban et de la SyrieTeVeO Chic, Numéro 51, Éditeur PI S.A., 2008.. Le croisement de ces porcs domestiques avec des sangliers (Sus Scrofa et Sus Mediterraneus) et porcs locaux (Sus Scrofa Domesticus) est à l'origine des premiers porcs ibériques aux alentours de l'an 1000 avant J.C.[http://www.lebellota.fr/content/6-le-porc-iberique ORIGINES DU PORC IBERIQUE.]. Cette production date de l’antiquité. Les porcs sont élevés dans les nombreuses sierras espagnoles, où les hivers sont froids et les étés très secs ce qui favorise l'affinage. L'historien grec, Strabon - Ier siècle av. J.C. - relate dans son livre III de la Geōgraphiká consacré à l'Ibérie, que les Cerretains (kèrrètani, en latin), le peuple ibère qui habite la Cerdagne, élaborent de succulents jambons, comparables à ceux de la Cantabrie, dont ils tirent d'excellents profits. La Serranía de Ronda compte de magnifiques troupeaux de porcs dans ses fermes et est célèbre pour ses viandes froides et jambons[http://www.historiacocina.com/es/historia-del-cerdo Historia del cerdo, marrano, cochino, puerco o jablies]. Pour ces peuples, le cochon comme le taureau, sont aussi des animaux théogoniques[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. Certaines sculptures du sud-ouest la péninsule Ibérique représentant des porcs sont des divinités protectrices de l'élevage''El jamón ibérico'', Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. La péninsule ibérique avant d'être occupée par les Romains, est déjà connue pour ses élevages porcins et l'affinage des jambons. Columelle nous dit, lui aussi au Ier siècle av. J.C., que les Celtes salent les jambons des porcs. Ils les laissent à des températures froides. Une fois affiné ils les exportent à Rome. Les producteurs les premiers connus en matière de jambons sont ceux de la région de l'Alpujarra. * * * * * Du temps des Romains . Les ibères vendent aux Romains du vin, de l’huile d'olive et du jambon cru. On a même retrouvé à Tarraco (la Tarragone romaine) un jambon fossilisé depuis près de 2000 ans[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. Caton l'ancien (234 av. J.-C. - 149 av. J.-C.) mentionne dans le traité De Agri Cultura, écrit en latin vers 160 av. J.-C., des explications sur la manière de saler un jambon, de l'affiner : : Lorsque vous achetez une cuisse de porc vous la mettez dans le sel pendant cinq jours, puis la sortez et la pendez deux jours exposée au vent. Puis vous l'accrochez deux jours près de la fumée d'une cheminée. Caton l'ancien (234 av. J.-C. - 149 av. J.-C.) conseille également de les graisser avec de l'huile d'olive avant de les fumer et de les tremper dans du vinaigre après avoit été fumé, pour éviter les acariens et autres insectes[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. l'Ancien (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pline_l%27Ancien 23 - 79) affirme qu'aucun autre animal n'est plus bénéfique pour la gourmandise que le porc. Il a près de cinquante saveurs différentes, tandis que les autres n'en n'ont qu'uneCité par [http://abemus-incena.blogspot.fr/2015/01/de-jamones-y-paletillas.html DE JAMONES Y PALETILLAS EN LAS MESAS DE ROMA]. A l'époque romaine, l'abattage des porcs est pratiquement institutionnalisé. Des cuisiniers esclaves ibéro-celtes deviennent dans les palais des cuisiniers spécialisés dans l'élaboration de jambons et autres salaisons. Ces vicarius supra cenas ont des privilèges et effectuent le sacrifice du porc[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. A cette époque c’est souvent l’animal entier qui est salé. Dans l'Empire, le bon jambon est cher, comme le confirme el Edicto de Precios Máximos (l'Édit de prix maximum) de Dioclétien, en l'an 301. Il indique que le jambon cerritano coûte 20 denarios par livre (326 grammes). 20 deniers c'est le salaire journalier d'un paysan, selon le même édit. Le jamon cerritano est l'un des plus appréciés. Un jamón de 7 kg de cette région des Pyrénées coûte donc l'équivalent de vingt et une journées de travail[http://abemus-incena.blogspot.fr/2015/01/de-jamones-y-paletillas.html DE JAMONES Y PALETILLAS EN LAS MESAS DE ROMA]. Les jamónes serranos sont consommés par l'élite de la société, et plus particulièrement les fameux jambons de Pomeipolis (Pampelune)[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. Pendant des siècles à l'époque romaine la production de jambons est importante. Au deuxième siècle les jambons sont surtout préparés en Cantabrie. Au troisième siècle et au quatrième la production devient très importante[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. L'iconographie porcine se retrouve dans des monnaies romaines frappées à l'époque de Jules César Octavian Auguste, premier empereur romain autour de l'année 27 av. J.C. fondues en forme de jambon[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. * * * * * Au moyen-âge . Les moines . Pendant plusieurs siècles dans l'Empire romain l'on consomme les jambons espagnols. Du IIIe au VIe siècle les terres ibériques passent de la domination romaine à celle des Wisigoths.La vie dans ce monde de jambon, reste la même. Jesús Ventanas parle de tradición porcófilaEl jamón ibérico, Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. Les moines et leurs esclaves cultivent des vergers et élèvent des porcs. Cela fait de la nourriture, à la fois pour le clergé et pour les voyageurs, mais aussi pour leurs serfs et libres vivant dans le monastère. Dans la société médiévale, monastères et couvents vont être les gardiens de la gastronomie. Les modes de salage et de séchage du jambon sont pratiquement les mêmes de l'antiquité à nos jours. Il en est de même pour les fromages espagnols et bien sûr les vins. Dans la plupart des cas, les moines sont souvent issus de la noblesse - parfois d'origines romaines - et donc habitués à la bonne nourriture et à la bonne boisson[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. Du fait de la Reconquista et de la perte de Jérusalem le chemin de Saint-Jacques de Compostelle est très emprunté''El jamón ibérico'', Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. Sanchez Albornoz dit dans son livre Una ciudad de la España cristiana hace mil años : Estampas de la vida en León qu'aux nombreux pèlerins s'ajoutent les marchands : : ... montés sur la croupe de leurs ânes, portant dans leurs sacoches ou paniers, les navets, les oignons, l'ail et les châtaignes, plusieurs agriculteurs de Macellarios, apportent de la viande de León, du saindoux et viande de bœuf séchée au marché et plusieurs sacs de sel, à dos d'âne viennent des salinas de Castilla ?''Don Claudio Sánchez-Albornoz, ''Una ciudad de la España cristiana hace mil años : Estampas de la vida en León. Dufourq Charles-Emmanuelsem, Annales. Économies, Sociétés, Civilisations. Année 1969. Volume 24. Numéro 1. pp. 176-177.. * * * * * La charia . La loi islamique (Sharî'a/Charia) interdit notamment de consommer la viande de porc, comme le Sabbath. Les porcs sont désignés systématiquement comme des cochons - au sens sales - durant la domination arabe de la péninsule ibérique. Les musulmans donnent un surnom aux chrétiens ibériques : les porcs de chrétiens. La maison des mozarabes est la salle à manger des cochons. Ils n'appellent pas le chrétien par son nom ou prénom, mais le cochonEsplendor de al-Andalus: la poesía andaluza en árabe clásico en el siglo XI : sus aspectos generales, sus principales temas y su valor documental, Volume 61, Henri Pérès, Hiperión, 1990.. Au niveau d'al-Andalus, les almorávides disent que c'est moins dur de faire paître leurs chameaux que garder ces porcs de chrétiens. Les historiens ne retrouvent pas une seule référence au cochon dans les livres de cuisine d'al-Andalus. Il existe peut-être de la viande de porc halal, salée, puis cuite dans de l'huile bouillante vendue comme de l'agneau. Autre non-respect des interdits islamiques les Ghomaras, d'origines berbères, au Xe siècle, en Espagne, admettent manger du porc, si c'est la viande d'une femelle. Ils affirment que le Coran ne parle que porc de sexe masculin[http://www.historiacocina.com/es/historia-del-cerdo Historia del cerdo, marrano, cochino, puerco o jablies]. Dans la réalité certains historiens plaident en faveur de la consommation de porc au moins dans les zones rurales. Dans un traité d'agriculture, il est dit que les propriétaires de fermes doivent payer un jour de salaire à un porcher car ils en ont besoin[http://clio.rediris.es/clionet/articulos/al_vino.htm El consumo de vino en Al-Andalus]. Abulcasis (940 - 1013), scientifique médical et Cordouan, se référant à la viande consommée par les chrétiens dit que le porc est très nutritif et si on a une certaine fatigue parfois, il faut juste en manger préparé avec de la moutarde. Au XIe siècle, avec les invasions des Almohades et des Almoravides en al-Andalus, commence une nouvelle islamisation de la péninsule. Ce sont des intégristes très dangereux. Le porc et l'alcool sont strictement interdits. Pourtant, Castillo de la Mola à Novelda, réalise une étude sur le matériel faunistique et découvre la présence d'os de porcs dans la couche correspondant à l'occupation almohade[http://clio.rediris.es/clionet/articulos/al_vino.htm El consumo de vino en Al-Andalus]. De toutes façons les musulmans sont incapables de supprimer les sangliers qui prolifèrent. A cette époque le jabali est appelé puerco-montes. Ibn 'Addun parle d'ailleurs de haba de puerco (fève pour les porcs) pour désigner le gland''Los arabismos del castellano en la Baja Edad Media'', Volume 15 de Obras de referencia, Felipe Maíllo Salgado, Universidad de Salamanca, 1998.. Maimones, rabbin juif du XIIe siècle, médecin et philosophe cordouan, ne comprend pas pourquoi les Arabes ne constatent pas que les chrétiens avec qui ils vivent mangent du porc et ne sont pas plus malades que les musulmans et les juifs. Mais 700 années de domination musulmane et une importante communauté juive ne vont pas détourner les populations ibériques de la consommation de viandes de porc. Bien au contraire, comme le démontre Jesús Ventanas cela leur permet de défendre leur identité ! En consommer, malgré les interdits islamiques, prouve qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec les faux convertis. Ils chantent une chanson dont le refrain dit qu'ils sont plus chrétiens que le jambon de la sainte InquisitionEl jamón ibérico, Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. Après 1492, et la fin du joug musulman, dans un village de l'Alpujarra, des chrétiens voient les Maures du village faire la fête en mangeant un cochon sauvage, malgré les interdits religieux''Late Dinner: Discovering the Food of Spain'', Paul Richardson, Éditeur Simon and Schuster, 2007.. * * * * * La dehesa . De la préhistoire au moyen-âge, le porc ibérique vit dans des conditions de totale liberté, principalement dans les montagnes de l’ouest de l’Espagne, le long de la frontière Portugaise, mais également en Andalousie. La dehesa se fait dans des pâtures en sous-bois clairsemé. L'écosystème forestier méditerranéen est parfois un milieu où cohabitent plantes herbacées et arbres clairsemés. Ces derniers sont souvent des chênesAnastasia Aviles Benitez, Gestion soutenable et proximité des ressources naturelles : le cas de l'agriculture de dehesa en Andalousie, thèse d'économie appliquée, INRA de Grenoble, décembre 2000.. Ce sont ces possibilités qui donnent naissance, au Moyen Âge, au mode d'exploitation de la dehesa, située à l'origine sur le domaine seigneurialTobias Plieninger, Traditional land-use and nature conservation in rural Europe, The Encyclopedia of Eart, National Council for Science and the Environment, Washington DC, 2 avril 2007.. Ce mode d'exploitation agro-sylvo-pastoral permet entre autres aux habitants d'une commune de nourrir gratuitement leur bétail. Les glands et l'élevage en liberté sont à l'origine du Jamón ibérico, qui est d'une qualité supérieure par rapport aux jamónes serranos. * * * * * Une production familiale ou artisanale . Du fait de la Reconquista de l’Espagne sur les Maures, au cours des XIIe et XIIIe siècles, l’élevage des porcs par les paysans est à nouveau encouragé. La production augmente considérablement dans les villages. A cette époque la consommation de jambon sec devient courante dans tout le monde latin, germain et même slave''El jamón ibérico'', Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. Toutefois les familles les plus humbles utilisent les jambons comme mode de paiement. Les paysans pauvres consomment les chorizos, saucissons et autres produits tels que la couenne ou l'échine en viande salée. Le jambon sec qui est présent sur les tables des nobles, des moines et de la bourgeoisie qui s'enrichit. Aux XVe et XVIe siècles, les premiers livres de cuisine apparaissent. On y retrouve des descriptions sur les habitudes alimentaires où les chapitres sur le porc sont toujours inclus. Depuis la Reconquista jusqu'à nos jours en Espagne, presque toutes les familles qui vivent à la campagne, élèvent un ou deux porcs que l'on sacrifie en hiver, entre décembre et janvier. La matanza est une fête rituelle au cours de laquelle on consomme de nombreux produits périssables dérivés du cochon, tels que le boudin. Le porc est facile à élever grâce à sa grande endurance. Il tire parti de tout et tout se consomme sur un cochon. En 2016, l'Espagne produit chaque année plus de 20 millions de porcs, 30 millions d'épaules et jambons, dont 90% de jamon serrano (porc blanc), le reste en Jamón ibérico (porc noir). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES RACES DE PORC ESPAGNOLES . En Espagne, on élève des porcs blancs, de couleur souvent foncées et croisés. * * * * * Les porcs de races blanches . Le mot serrano (montagnard) vient du mot espagnol sierra, qui désigne une région de montagnes ou de collines. Jamón serrano signifie donc jambon de montagne : c'est dans les sierras espagnoles que sont élevés les porcs destinés à la production de ce jambon particulier. Ce sont des porcs de race blanche. De leurs membres sont issus les fameux jamónes serranos. La viande des porcs de race blanche est hélas bien plus maigre que celle du Jamón ibérico. La graisse restant en couverture extérieure. Ce sont des jambons homogènes à la coupe, à la chair de couleur rouge, au gras blanc ou jaune, légèrement salés et de saveur douce. Les races dites de porcs blancs : * Le porc duroc peut être aussi utilisé en complément pour faire des porcs servant à fabriquer le Jamón ibérico. C’est une race d’origine américaine qui est largement implantée en Europe. Le catalogue officiel des races porcines d’Espagne l’inclut depuis 1988. La robe du duroc, en réalité, peut varier entre le doré et le rouge-brique. C'est un cochon de grande taille, qui produit une viande de bonne qualité mais pèche par ses qualités maternelles trop modestes. * Le pietrain est une race porcine d'origine belge, apparue vers 1920 dans la commune éponyme située dans le Brabant wallon. Le piétrain est un cochon blanc à taches noires, voire rousses. Il est notamment réputé pour ses exceptionnels rendements de carcasse et taux de viande maigre, qui en font une race privilégiée pour obtenir des verrats terminaux de race pure ou croisée. Le porc de Piétrain est essentiellement utilisé en croisement, notamment avec la race large white, de façon à éliminer ces inconvénients dus au stress. Ces qualités de carcasse en font un animal prisé pour fournir des verrats terminaux de race pure ou croisés. * Le landrace français est une race porcine originaire des pays nordiques, principalement le Danemark et la Suède. Elle y fait depuis l'objet d'une sélection efficace qui en a fait une race maternelle importante dans l'élevage porcin. Son intérêt est très polyvalent car il est utilisé comme une ligne pure, maternelle ou paternelle. Leurs taux de production sont très semblables à Yorkshire, bien qu'ils aient une meilleure performance. Il est très musclé, et donne de gros jambons. D'autre part, il peut vivre dans des conditions défavorables an niveau des installation ou de la température ambiante. * Le large white, ou grand porc blanc anglais, est une race porcine originaire du nord-est de l'Angleterre (Comté de Yorkshire). Ce cochon uniformément blanc, aux oreilles dressées et aux grandes pattes est particulièrement rustique et est tout d'abord très bien adapté à l'élevage en plein air. Il s'est par la suite très bien adapté à la vie en bâtiment. Le large white possède de formidables qualités de reproduction, qu'il combine avec une très forte croissance et des carcasses d'une qualité correcte. Du fait de cette polyvalence, elle est utilisée en croisements aussi bien pour obtenir des truies à très fortes qualités maternelles que des verrats aux aptitudes bouchères avantageuses, et les sélectionneurs orientent leurs travaux dans les deux sens, engendrant la création de deux variétés. Toutes ces qualités en font la race la plus largement répandue dans le monde. Dans le catalogue officiel des races espagnoles il apparaît comme race intégrée en Espagne depuis 1978. La National Association of Cattle Breeders Porcino Selecto (ANPS) est responsable de son développement et de sa promotion. * * * * * * * * * * Les porcs de races dites noires . Le porc Ibérique . Le porc Ibérique a la peau mate avec un manteau clairsemé, une tête relativement petite, un front étroit presque en pointe, un museau pointu et des jambes longues et minces. Le poids du porc ibérique adulte varie entre 100 et 150 kg pour les femelles et entre 150 et 200 kg pour les mâles, en fonction de l'alimentation de l'animal, et de son activité physique dans les Dehesas. Le porc Ibérique est adapté aux rudes conditions des pâturages des montagnes du sud de la péninsule Ibérique, notamment grâce à son métabolisme anabolique et son importante capacité de lipogenèse (processus biochimique permettant la synthèse des lipides en général et des acides gras en particulier). Très tôt, son alimentation est en grande partie composée de glands, (nourriture riche en hydrate de carbone facile à trouver dans les Dehesas Espagnoles). Son alimentation, son écosystème et ses caractéristiques morphologiques sont très différents de ceux du porc commun (porc blanc), on comprendra facilement que les produits dérivés tels que le Jamón ibérico, sa palette, le lomo ou le chorizo sont autrement plus qualitatifs que ceux de ses cousins européens tant du point de vue gustatif que d'un point de vue des bienfaits de sa consommation (à part les rares vrais jambons corses et ceux de l'AOC Jambon Noir de Bigorre). C'est l'un des paramètres qui différencie le plus le jambon. La chair et surtout la façon dont le gras se présente, permettent de distinguer clairement la race porcine. En revanche, avec les porcs de race ibérique, de fines veines de gras doré s'infiltrent dans la chair, lui donnant un aspect plus brillant et persillé. Le processus de maturation est ralenti, facilitant ainsi l'apparition d'arômes plus complexes et plus forts. Le jambon issu de ces porcs est connu sous le nom de Ce sont des jambons au gras d'un ton ivoire, à la chair brillante allant du rouge intense au rouge pourpre avec de nombreuses infiltrations de graisse. Ces jambons sont très savoureux, ont un arôme intense et long en bouche; peu salés (presque doux), ils dégagent des notes rappelant la viande séchée, le sucre brûlé, les fruits secs et les senteurs de cave. Le jambon ibérique est aussi connu, sous le nom de jambon Pata Negra, en raison de la couleur souvent foncée de la peau et du sabot du porc ibérique. C'est une vaste escroquerie destinée aux non-connaisseurs très snobs. Il ne s'agit en rien d'une appellation officielle, car il y existe des variétés de porc ibérique qui ne sont pas noires, et des porcs non ibériques dont le pelage est noir ou très foncé. * * * * * Les races de porcs ibériques . Noirs : * La sous-race Entrepelado de la race de porc ibérique, reconnu dans le catalogue officiel des races de bétail de l'Espagne, est née dans les croisements entre deux autres variétés de cette race, retinto et lampiño, manifestant ainsi des caractéristiques intermédiaires entre les deux. Bien que l'origine de l'entrepelado est située dans la région traditionnelle de l'élevage du porc ibérique (sud-ouest de la péninsule), on le retrouve sur tout le territoire national. Il est le plus présent à Salamanque, Cáceres, Badajoz, Séville, Huelva et principalement dans la Sierra de Cordoba. Cette race de porc ibérique, comme les autres, est exploitée par des systèmes extensifs, semi-extensif et intensif. C'est cela qui fait les qualités du Jamón ibérico. * Le lampiño porte le nom du lieu où il a vécu au fil des siècles. Ce porc ibérique est le plus clair des porcs noirs. C'est un soutien traditionnel à l'écosystème dans la forêt méditerranéenne. Le porc ibérique est lié à des systèmes de production extensifs et plus spécifiquement à l'utilisation des ressources naturelles des pâturages boisés. L'union de cette ancienne race indigène - le lampiño - et de la dehesa constituent une combinaison qui devrait être classé au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO. * Encadré au sein de la typologie de la lignée retinto, le mamellado est considéré comme un groupe indépendant. Le but est de favoriser sa reproduction et ses performances. Il en existe un très petit nombre. Le meilleur élevage est celui de D. Murga Manuel Peinado (Guillena, Sevilla). * Silvela * La race de porcs appelée negro de los Pedroches peut être considérée comme un élément essentiel de la dehesa cordouane et liée à son patrimoine culturel. Cette variété de porcs a été proche de l'extinction. En 2016, avec les éleveurs comme Fran Escribano ou Ricardo Rojas et le rôle de l'Appellation d'Origine Pedroches, elle est de retour. Grâce au programme Tierra y Mar, diffusé par Canal Sur. Un des avantages de son élevage extensif pratiqué dans cette région, est l'utilisation des ressources locales. Les méthodes sont traditionnelles : pâturage du bétail, alimentation avec les glands en automne et en hiver et l'herbe au printemps. Les herbages accueille en alternance soit le bœuf, soit le porc. Cette race est parfaitement adaptées= à son environnement. Les glands engraissent les porcs et apportent à leurs jambons, et à la viande en général, un goût et un arôme unique. Colorés : * La sous-race retinto est actuellement la plus répandue, présentant des colorations dans différentes nuances de clair comme la cannelle, ou le retinto à teinte sombre. Ces animaux sont toujours munis de poils de la même couleur que la peau. Traditionnellement et d'une manière générale, on le retrouve à travers tout le sud-ouest l'Espagne, du sud de Zamora aux provinces andalouses de Cadix et de Malaga, mais aussi vers Toledo et Ciudad Real. Actuellement, cette présence va au-delà de la zone de production traditionnelle, étant représenté dans presque toutes les autres régions autonomes de l'Espagne. * La sous-race Torbiscal a quatre souches (Ervideira et Caldeira, portugais, et Bell et Puebla, Estrémadure). En 1944 se constitue le premier troupeau par croisement à El Encinar Dehesón (Torralba de Oropesa, Toledo). Ce sont de gros animaux très résistants et prolifiques. Cette variété a des poils abondants. La couleur de la peau et des poils peuvent varier, et parfois leurs sabots n'ont pas une couleur sombre uniforme, montrant des zones dépigmentées. Le caractéristiques de la tête sont la longueur des oreilles et du museau. Thoraco a corrigé la ligne. Leurs membres n'ont aucune finesse. Tâchés : * Le porc ibérique Manchado de Jabugo est une race porcine espagnole originaire de l'Andalousie, qui doit son nom de la municipalité de Jabugo dans la province de Huelva. Avec le cochon Dorado Gaditano c'est la race de porc ibérique dont le nombre est le plus petit. Il est en voie de disparition, avec selon le recensement seulement 51 exemplaires. Blonds : * Le Dorado Gaditano est une race porcine espagnole originaire de l'Andalousie. Il est présent dans la Sierra de Grazalema et de la Serrania de Ronda, mais aussi dans la province de Cadix et celle de Malaga. C'est la seule race de porc ibérique blond restant en Espagne, car il y a seulement des porcs ibériques blonds au Portugal. C'est un animal plus petit que le reste des porcs ibériques, qui a les poils blonds presque dorés. Le museau est concave et les oreilles et les jambes courtes. C'est une race qui est en danger d'extinction, car il n'y en a plus dans les fermes. Les derniers exemplaires qui restent sont sauvages et vivent en toute liberté. Ils ont un haut degré de pureté. La Faculté de médecine vétérinaire de l'Université de Cordoue, avec les conseils du Bureau agricole du district de Ronda, projette sa récupération pour en refaire une race élevée à la ferme. : En Espagne, on produit également du jamon de mangalica avec une race de porc frisée hongroise de loin apparentée au porc ibérique. Le mangalica est très particulier: son pelage frise au printemps et lui donne l'air d'une brebis. Son pourcentage de gras est le plus élevé entre tous les porcs, ce qui explique pourquoi ses jambons et ses lomos - filets de longe - ont une maturation lente, donnant ainsi une plus grande richesse aromatique. Pendant de nombreuses années, la race Mangalica a été en voie de disparition, mais en 1990, une exploitation ségovienne a réussi à réunir 90 femelles reproductrices. La production reste néanmoins très limitée. : Le croisement le plus habituel est celui des porcs ibériques Retinto ou Lampiño avec des porcs blancs duroc-jersey. La proportion de sang ibérique est généralement supérieure à 75 %, le minimum exigé par les quatre appellations d'origine du porc ibérique. * * * * * * * * * * APPELLATIONS CONTRÔLÉES . Jamón de cerdo duroc. Géographie . Sont spécialement connus les jambons produits dans les sierras andalouses, particulièrement à Aracena et à Jabugo (province de Huelva), à Guijuelo (province de Salamanca), à Los Pedroches (province de Cordoue) et à Trevélez (province de Grenade). * * * * * Les AOC . L'appellation jamon serrano est protégée comme spécialité traditionnelle garantie (STG) par le Règlement de l’Union Européenne 2082/92. Bien que la tradition du jamon serrano se retrouve dans toute l'Espagne, il existe des régions où elle est plus ancienne. Il existe trois secteurs possédant leur propre label de qualité qui élaborent du jambon de porc blanc : * Téruel (Aragon), * Trévelez (Grenade, Andalousie) * et Serón (Almería, Andalucía). Dans les trois cas, leur qualité est des plus prisées de toute l'Espagne, pour le porc blanc, et ces jambons jouissent de grande popularité. L’objectif recherché par l’obtention de ces appellations est la reconnaissance du jambon comme un produit de meilleure qualité, obtenu par des procédés de sélection, d’élaboration et de séchage bien définis. Tous les autres jambons sont considérés comme jambon de pays entièrement fait main. * * * * * Indicaciòn Geográfica Protegida Jamón de Serón . Ce jambon est obtenu à partir des pattes arrières de porc, castrés mâles ou de femelles, de l'une des races suivantes ou leurs croisements : duroc, large white, landrace, blanc belge, piétrain et chato murciano. Le processus de séchage est original. La viande est rouge et brillante, persillée de graisse dans la masse musculaire. Elle a un goût légèrement sucré, légèrement salé et un arôme intense moyen. La graisse est onctueux, de consistance brillante, de couleur blanc jaunâtre. Son goût est sucré et son arôme intense. Le Jamón de Serón est commercialisé sous deux catégories: - Jamón Catégorie S-XVI de 7 kg de poids minimum avec une période maximale de 16 mois d'élaboration. - Jamón Catégorie S-XX poids minimum de 8 kg, avec une période maximale de 20 mois d'élaboration. Pour les deux catégories, le naturel de séchage-affinage, dans les conditions environnementales de Seron, est d'au moins 12 mois. L'affinage du Jamón de Serón se fait uniquement dans la municipalité de Serón, province de Almería. Ces caractéristiques organoleptiques sont essentiellement dues à la période salaison réduite à laquelle les jambons sont soumis. Le microclimat de Seron et l'absence de pollution de l'environnement, font de la municipalité un lieu idéal pour le durcissement des jambons. * * * * * AOC Jamón de Teruel . A Téruel, on croise des porcs de race Landrace et Duroc. Quand nous parlons de Jamón de Teruel, nous faisons référence a un type de jambon régulé pour le Conseil de l’AOC Jamón de Teruel. On ne peut appeler jambon de Teruel que ceux qui répondent aux normes établies par le Conseil de l’appellation. L'AOC Jamón de Teruel est la première AOC de jamones serranos d’Espagne, et date de 1983. Cela garantit que les jambons sous le nom de la D.O. Jamón de Teruel, sont obtenus à partir d’animaux d’espèces sélectionnées, nés, élevés, abattus et affinés dans la province de Teruel. La zone de production est composée de municipalités de la province de Teruel, avec une altitude moyenne supérieure à 800 m.. Le climat est continental avec des influences méditerranéennes. Les hivers sont longs et froids avec une forte gelée. Le séchage des jambons se fait dans des séchoirs naturels où la ventilation est contrôlée. L’altitude et le climat froid et sec, font de Teruel un lieu idéal pour un processus naturel de production du jambon sec. La maturation s'effectue en milieu naturel: les jambons sont conservés dans des caves où ils sont suspendus dans des conditions optimales d'humidité et de température. * * * * * I.G.P. Jamón de Trevélez . À Trévelez, on croise des porcs de race Landrace, Large white et Duroc Jersey.Le I.G.P. Jamón de Trevélez est un des jambons espagnols, désignation qui montre qu'il a été produit et affiné dans le sud-est du province de Grenade. Les municipalités qui font partie de cette appellation sont Trevélez, Juviles, Busquístar, Pórtugos, La Taha, Bubión, Capileira et Bérchules. Leurs caractéristiques organoleptiques particulières sont dues à l'environnement naturel (zone moyenne-basse du Parc Naturel de Sierra Nevada) où ces jambons sont produits. Le milieu, le climat et la végétation conditionnent le développement d'une flore microbienne spécifique. La maturation s'effectue dans des caves situées entre 1.200 et 1.900 m. d'altitude. C'est une région froide où la neige est abondante en hiver et les températures fraîches en été. Les jambons ont une forme arrondie et une maturation de 14 à 20 mois. Les jamones treveleños sont contrôlés par le Ministère de l'Agriculture, des Pêcheries et de l'Alimentation, de la qualité IGP contrôlée aussi par le Conseil de réglementation à travers la couleur de l’étiquetage noire, rouge ou bleu et comprend un numéro unique pour chaque pièce. Trevélez est une commune située dans la partie nord de la Las Alpujarras, à environ 97 km de Grenade. Le village est célèbre pour la qualité de jambon Trevélez, attribuable à son climat. C'est un garde-manger pour la capitale régionale, où les jambons sont affinés sans séchoirs. Gregorio Maranon a vanté les mérites du jambon de Trevélez, quand il a commenté avec son illustre ami et alpujarreño politique, Natalio Rivas Santiago, le célèbre gaspacho, en disant qu'il manque seulement un quelques copeaux de jambon Trevélez pour être un repas parfait. * * * * * * * * * * ÉLABORATION DU JAMBON . En 2016 . En 2016 on ne fait plus des jambons secs de qualité médiocre comme après la matanza dans les fermes. Les techniques employées par les salaisonniers sont directement dérivées des savoirs traditionnels. Toutefois à l'heure actuelle, tout le processus - depuis l'abattage du porc jusqu'à sa découpe et maturation en cave - s'effectue dans des installations modernes, dotées d'une technologie de pointe et d'une hygiène rigoureuse, permettant d'assurer une production continue, un niveau de qualité constant et des conditions environnementales optimales. La modernité des installations n'est pas en contradiction avec une élaboration artisanale, bien au contraire. Les meilleurs jambons sont ceux qui sont élaborés et contrôlés un par un. Le cycle doit débuter par de froides températures et un niveau d'humidité important, puis profiter d'une élévation lente et progressive des températures parallèle à une diminution de l'humidité. Il s'agit d'une transformation graduelle, naturelle et spontanée du produit. Abattage, découpe et profilage (pour éliminer une partie du gras, de la couenne et des muscles de la face externe de la pièce)[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol], sont suivis de trois étapes principales. * * * * * Salage . C'est la partie la plus importante de l'ensemble du processus. Après découpe et massage, le jambon est mis au sel de mer, additionné de salpêtre (Nitrate de potassium) et éventuellement de sucre et d'épices. La qualité des jamones serranos vient de l'emploi moins grand du sel. Cependant le salage des jambons aide à la déshydratation et joue un rôle important dans la conservation (agent bactériostatique). Les jambons sont empilés sur le sol ou dans des récipients, en alternant couche de sel, couche de jambon et ainsi de suite. La première couche et la dernière sont le sel. L'objectif principal est la réduction du aw (activité d'eau) pour augmenter sa durée de vie. Le produit final est bien distinct selon les soins prodigués : par exemple, la salaison individuelle de chaque pièce ou bien avec du sel simplement jeté à la pelle mécanique sur des jambons alignés. Il est essentiel de bien doser le sel en fonction du poids et de la forme des pièces, et de s'assurer que celles-ci sont recouvertes de façon uniforme. Ces soins personnalisés sont essentiels à chaque étape de la production. L'importante différence de prix entre les jambons s'explique, en grande partie, par la qualité des soins au cours de leur élaboration[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. * * * * * Séchage et lavage . Le jambon est conservé recouvert de sel, en chambre froide ventilée, à 3−4 °C, à une hygrométrie de 80-90 %, pendant de 30 à 60 jours, selon le poids (qui ne varie guère autour d'une taille standard de 8,5 kg, avant séchage). Cela semble élevé, mais gardez à l'esprit que les températures sont très basses. le jambon se déshydrate, devenant ainsi plus consistant[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. En bref, à ce stade, les jambons perdent 10% de leur poids. Le jambon est lavé. Le lavage est fait pour éliminer le sel de surface. Les jambons sont introduits dans un récipient dans lequel des brosses existent, dont les dents de friction aider à ce processus. * * * * * Vieillissement en cave . Après une classification en fonction de leur poids, de leurs qualités et de leurs conformations, les jambons et les épaules vont à la cave où se termine la production par un lent affinage. Lorsque le jambon est retiré de la pile de salage, le sel est concentré sur la surface, tandis que l'intérieur ne contient pratiquement pas de sel. Par conséquent, une équilibration post-salaison par un processus de lente diffusion permet une répartition uniforme de la concentration en sel. Les jambons restent dans les caves pour un séchage naturel entre 6 et 18 mois. Il est nécessaire d'avoir un contrôle strict de l'humidité relative de la chambre où les jambons sont conservés, et des températures. De 5° la température passe progressivement à 16 ou 20°. Puis elle est comprise entre 15 et 25° et les taux d'humidités varient d'environ 40 à 65%. Les méthodes de séchage et l'expérience des affineurs doivent se combiner avec des facteurs d'altitude, de climat, de degré hygrométrique, de variations quotidiennes de température ou de vitesse des vents, permettent d'obtenir le Jamón ibérico et d'excellents serranos. La durée minimale d'équilibration est variable et est fonction de la teneur en matière grasse de chaque morceau étant donné que la pénétration de la solution saline par diffusion est fortement influencée par la présence de matières grasses. la graisse se diffuse entre les fibres musculaires. Le jambon est soumis à des processus de protéolyse et de la lipolyse. Au cours de ce séchage le jambon est enduit d'un mélange de graisse et de farine de blé pour éviter la formation d'une croûte dure. Le jambon est séché plus ou moins longtemps selon la qualité du porc servant à la préparation et du degré d'affinage souhaité par le fabricant. Les différents affinage du jamon serrano sont à l'origine de trois dénominations : - Jamon Serrano Bodega : affinage de 9 à 12 mois. - Jamon Serrano Reserva : affinage de 12 à 15 mois. - Jamon Serrano Gran Reserva : plus de 15 mois d’affinage. Après la coupe, la surface est habituellement recouverte d'une tranche de gras du jambon lui-même pour éviter le dessèchement. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES PROPRIÉTÉS NUTRITIONNELLES . Au milieu du XXe siècle, la science dite moderne se met à raconter que les graisses saturées du porc sont dangereuses pour la santé humaine. Le lard est alors identifié comme néfaste, délaissé au profit d'autres matières grasses et l'élevage des anciennes races de porcs se ralentit. De nos jours l'on sait que le processus naturel de maturation du jambon, la proportion de protéines augmente et la part des graisses diminue, le jambon sec étant ainsi plus léger et plus diététique que le produit frais, notamment le jambon cuit. Ses protéines sont de haute qualité, à savoir, riches en aminoacides essentiels. En outre, le jamon serrano est un produit qui n'a pas besoin de colorants. Les jambons secs ne contiennent aucun conservateurs ou exhausteurs de goût que l'on retrouve en quantités énormes dans l'agro-alimentaire actuel très dangereux pour la santé[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. Le jamon serrano est facile à digérer et maintient en bonne santé. Il contient des acides gras insaturés et est riche en vitamines B1, B12 et B6. L'acide folique très bénéfique pour le système nerveux et le bon fonctionnement cérébral. Ce jambon est également riche en vitamine E, un puissant antioxydant, et en minéraux tels que le cuivre, essentiel pour les os et les cartilages, calcium, fer, zinc, magnésium, phosphore et le sélénium, intimement lié à la lutte contre le vieillissement. En fait, une étude sur la nutrition humaine, réalisée par le Centre de recherche de Grand Forks, recommande le Serrano pour retarder l'apparition de la fatigue chez les athlètes grâce à sa teneur en vitamines et minéraux. Il ne contient aucune mauvaises graisses, contrairement à la margarine et aux graisses végétales hydrogénées, qui abaissent le taux de bon cholestérol sanguin, nuisant ainsi encore davantage à notre santé cardiovasculaire [https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. L'équilibre d'acides gras est similaire à celui de l'huile d'olive. De plus, alors qu'il est affiné en sel, le jamon serrano contient à peine ce minéral. Mangez quelques tranches est équivalent à prendre 3 g. de sel par semaine. Le jambons de porc blanc et le Jamón ibérico différent nettement, non seulement de par leurs caractéristiques sensorielles, mais également de par leur composition. Cela est dû essentiellement à la matière première et au processus d'élaboration. Toutefois il est possible de trouver du jamon serrano de meilleure qualité que certains patas negras qui sont des copies du Jamón ibérico. Néanmoins l'engraissement du porc sur les pâturages de la dehesa et les vieilles races de porc ibériques produisent les meilleurs jambons à la fois pour le goût et la santé. * * * * * Production et consommation . L'Espagne est le premier producteur de jambons et palettes secs. En 2003, la production a dépassé 41,5 millions de pièces, dont 86,5% sont des jambons. Les palettes représentent les 13,5% restants. L'Union européenne est la région où le plus grand commerce de jambons et palettes secs se développe le plus. L'Espagne prend la deuxième place du classement exportateur européen derrière l'Italie. Les pays de l'Union européenne sont les principales destinations des exportations espagnoles de jambon. France, l'Allemagne et le Portugal, ensemble, représentent 75,8% du volume et de 70,6% de la valeur totale des livraisons. Au cours des dernières années, les exportations de jambon en Espagne ont connu une augmentation considérable. Tant et si bien que pendant les trois premiers mois de 2015 les ventes ont augmenté de 25%, passant de 15.000 à 20.000 tonnes. En outre, la valeur des exportations de jambons et épaules durcis a été près de € 300 millions au cours des neuf premiers mois de 2015. Les Espagnols mangent près de 5 kg de jambon par habitant et par an (le double de l'Italie, deuxième pays consommateur). Dans le langage ordinaire, en particulier dans les menus des restaurants le jambon proposé est du jamon serrano et pas du Jamón ibérico, car le porc blanc, est moins cher. * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Jambon Catégorie:Cuisine espagnole Catégorie:Charcuterie Catégorie:Viande Catégorie:Spécialité à base de viande porcine Catégorie:Conservation alimentaire Catégorie:Gastronomie espagnole Catégorie:Gastronomie portugaise